Teagan Uldraven
Teagan was born in Wayrest prior to the absorption of the territory by the expanding Nadine Empire. He did not have much talent or interest in courtly life and was instead taken as a squire from a young age, which helped to shape his world view and reinforced his sense of duty and honor. After over a decade and a half of physical and mental conditioning and education, he took his vows of fealty and ascended to knighthood. When the Nadine invasions began, Teagan was thrust into the front lines and fought side by side with nobles and commoners alike to try and save their homeland. The shared struggle impressed upon him the toughness and resilience of those lower on the social ladder, which influenced his interactions with them. He met his end defending his familial estates on the outskirts of Wayrest proper. Though he does not remember the exact details of the battle, it was a particularly vicious and bloody engagement. Known Information Teagan arose as one of the Returned in March, 9r, and quickly reconnected with members of his extended family that were present in Port Frey, additionally joining up with the town guard as a means to being establishing himself. His most prized possession from his past life is the massive shield that bears the Uldraven's heraldry, which he wields in the defense of his family and fellow Returned. He constantly wears a multicolored stone that was gifted to him by Stradivarius around his neck, alongside a small symbol of a raven from his cousin Corvus. Around his right wrist is wrapped a pale blue cloth bracelet, granted to him by Chance. In February, 10r, Teagan was among those who marched to Antioc after the death of her ruler, King Syltane, at the hands of Leucraven two months prior in order to prevent the sacking of the weakened city. While they could not break the siege alone, the group was able to slip inside the walls and repel Leucraven's Bloody Edge mercenaries long enough for reinforcements to arrive. In July, 10r Teagan - alongside his aunt and cousins - took part in an Effendal ritual that forced the Shrike out of the Clocktower game. During the Nadine Empire's resulting siege of Port Frey (August-September, 10r), Teagan served on the front lines in several defensive battles, helping to fend off the waves of undead and Legionnaires as they assaulted the Returned and taking part in a raid against a Nadine supply outpost that resulted in the death of a Tribune. Despite the best efforts of the Returned, the port city was occupied and nearly sacked by the Nadine invaders during the gathering of September, 10r. Further bloodshed was only deterred by the Returned leadership acquiescing to Nadine demands as part of a brokered peace deal. Teagan had been on patrol with other knights pledged to the Uldraven banner and did not make it back to the town proper until after the deal had been struck and the streets covered in blood. Also in September, 10r, he was present during a ritual that led to the destruction of Ayan's mortal body, where he aided in the defense of the ranks of healers and armorsmiths from creatures of the Dream made manifest. Status As a knight in service to House Uldraven, Teagan is afforded four pins of status. In lieu of wearing the pins, he instead chooses to display his rank via a knight's chain. Allies * Members of House Uldraven ** Lady Rosaline Uldraven, his aunt. ** Ser Corvus Uldraven, his younger cousin. ** Donya Uldraven, (another) younger cousin. ** Talbot Uldraven, his second cousin once removed. ** Chance, the house's adopted mascot/pet. * Armani Corvidaen * Laurel Bay * Stradivarius * Ser Theodore Dunnelon * Cahan * Vhynn Tel'Kiira * Key * Belladonna Rue * Cahan Enemies * The Shrike * Ayan Obituaries * None yet. Rumors * In his first life, a Nadine agent seduced Teagan and stole the secrets to Wayrest's defenses. That's why they were conquered so easily. * Teagan is V. * Rumor has it that Teagan has a soft spot for spooky girls. * Rumor has it, on his return, Teagan had a glorious mullet, but cut it off to hide his identity. * Rumor has it, Teagan is a door, enchanted to appear human by his dear friend Broom. Quotes * None yet. Character Inspirations